I Know What You Did Last Night
by assassinactual
Summary: Rachel wakes up with no memory of what happened last night. For the Faberry week prompt 'Drunk'.


When Rachel woke up, her first thought was 'Oh god, why?'. That was followed quickly by 'Why why why?' and 'Am I dead?' After a few seconds of thought on the matter she came to the conclusion that she was in fact alive. She also got the vague feeling that tequila could go die in a fire, but she wasn't sure why.

As she gradually became more aware of her surroundings, she realized there was an arm draped over her chest. A rather feminine arm, by the feel of it.

She decided to risk cracking one eye open.

She decided a fraction of a second later that that had been a very bad idea, and that whoever was responsible for the sun could join the tequila in that fire. Before the stabbing pain had forced her to shut her eye, she had managed to take in one thing: a head of short, messy blonde hair.

She worked her jaw for a few seconds, trying to remember how to speak.

"Quinn?" Rachel croaked.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there any particular reason that you're in my bed?" Rachel congratulated herself on managing to assemble a coherent sentence.

She felt Quinn shift slightly, and heard a groan.

"Not your bed."

Rachel chanced opening her eye again, this time catching a glimpse of a Beatles poster on a pale lilac colored wall.

"Oh. Is there any particular reason that I'm in your bed?" Quinn removed her arm from Rachel's chest, drawing her attention to the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. "Quinn, I'm naked."

There was a thump. Rachel opened her eyes, and did her best to keep them open. She looked over to where Quinn had been and found her spot empty. "Quinn?"

Rachel sat up and peered over the side of the bed, just in time to see Quinn's head pop into view from her place on floor. Quinn looked up at Rachel, then squeaked and fell back down to the floor.

"Rachel, could you please cover those up?"

Rachel looked down at her chest. "Why? Don't you like my breasts? I know people always say they're small but I – "

Quinn stuck her head up over the side of the bed, this time with her eyes closed.

"Rachel, stop. Just – just stop. No. God, it's too early for this. Your tits are fine. Just put a shirt on, please."

Rachel looked around the room, searching for her shirt. She couldn't see it, and she didn't really feel like getting out of bed anyway, so she drew the sheet up over her chest.

"Okay, I'm decent. Now, can you tell me why I am naked?"

"Well, you see..."

~S~

"Rachel! You came!" Quinn said with a huge smile as she ushered Rachel into her house. Quinn's smile fell a little when Rachel walked past without even a nod in her direction.

"Not yet, I didn't. Where's the alcohol?"

"In the – " Quinn trailed off; Rachel was already halfway down the hall. " – kitchen."

Quinn found Rachel inspecting the selection of drinks on the counter, her back to the entrance of the kitchen. Quinn took a moment to appreciate the way Rachel's tank top allowed her to see her shoulder muscles ripple as she reached for a bottle. She also appreciated the way Rachel's jean shorts clung to her butt, and how they exposed her long –

~S~

"Quinn!"

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head, trying to clear it. She was still on the floor beside the bed. Rachel, holding her sheet in place, was leaning over and looking at her with wide, concerned eyes.

"You spaced out for like five minutes. And you said 'legs' several times. Well, moaned it, really."

Quinn's face turned bright red.

"I did not!"

"Did too. And you're drooling. Anyway, I was in the kitchen getting a drink and?"

Quinn wiped at the sides of her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, then got back to the story.

~S~

Quinn took a step into the kitchen, still puzzling over why Rachel had brushed her off at the door.

"Hey, Rachel?" Rachel shot her a smile over her shoulder, then turned her attention back to the drink she was pouring.

"I'm sorry I was short with you, Quinn. Noah was making me angry."

"Yeah, about that, weren't you supposed to be coming with him?" Rachel muttered something under her breath, then turned around and took a few steps towards Quinn.

"We did walk together, but he was persistent in his annoying behaviour so I ran ahead," Rachel said.

Quinn was about to comment the safety of running alone while intoxicated, but Rachel had moved close enough that she was able to catch the scent of alcohol coming from her drink. "Rachel, what are drinking?"

"Rum and coke," she answered immediately, then looked into her red cup. "Well, rum." Quinn frowned. "Oh, come on Quinn, it's a long weekend. Live a little." She at Quinn. "You know, I'm single, you're single, we could... have some fun." As she was passing by Quinn into the hallway, she paused to slap Quinn's ass.

Quinn squealed.

"Berry! I'm going to get you for that!"

~S~

"I did not slap your – your rear!" Rachel said indignantly.

"Yes you did. There was even a handprint." Rachel looked like she was going to demand to see said handprint. Quinn arched an eyebrow at her, causing Rachel to shut her mouth. "Trust me, that wasn't even the worst thing you did." Rachel's eyes widened at that. Quinn returned to recounting the events of the party.

"So, Puck showed up about twenty minutes later – I guess you can run pretty fast. We all just hung out and talked while we waited for everyone to show up, then _someone_ demanded we play spin the bottle."

~S~

"Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel called out loudly, bouncing in her seat. Her movement caused Mercedes, who was seated beside her on the couch, to spill her drink all over herself. Mercedes pushed Rachel away, forcing her almost into Kurt's lap. Rachel noticed none of this.

"I wanna kiss all those hotties," she whispered to Kurt while leering towards the other couch. Brittany, Quinn and Sugar were seated on it, and Santana was perched on the back, running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Sugar noticed Rachel's gaze, and winked at her. Rachel responded by blowing her a kiss.

Before their flirting could escalate further, Puck appeared with an empty bottle that he placed in the middle of the floor. Rachel shot up off the couch and claimed a spot on the floor. Sugar immediately claimed the space to her left.

"Who gets to go first?" Mike asked.

"Quinn! Quinn should go first," Rachel said. "It is her party." There was a general murmur of agreement.

Quinn, who had remained in her spot on the couch, finally spoke. "I don't think I'm going to play, actually." Rachel pouted. "Besides, there's nowhere for me to sit," she said, waving to their complete circle.

"You could sit on my face," Rachel muttered under her breath. Although if Quinn's expression was any indication, she hadn't been as quiet as she intended.

"What?" Quinn gasped. She was shocked, but there was also a note of intrigue.

"What?" Rachel echoed. She pushed Tina out of her spot on Rachel's right. "You can sit here." Rachel patted the now empty patch of floor, then noticed the person she had pushed. "Sorry Tina. I thought you were Kurt."

It took more coaxing from Rachel, and Santana's assistance, but Quinn eventually found herself in the spot beside Rachel. When she sat down, Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Sugar glared at them.

"Rach, are you going to let me go so I can spin?" Rachel released Quinn, allowing her to spin.

As the bottle slowed, it passed over Puck, who waggled his eyebrows lecherously, Mike and Tina, who both looked hopeful, and Quinn herself before settling on Rachel. A collective 'ooh' passed around the group. Finn made a choking sound. Rachel blinked several times before she realized the bottle was pointing at her.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I win!"

~S~

"We kissed!" Rachel yelled. "We kissed!" The second time it was said with a bit more certainty, as if she was beginning to recall a hazy memory.

"Yeah, we did. It was nice."

Rachel buried her face in her hands. "Oh. Oh my. Quinn, I – wait. '_It was nice_'?"

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah. You're a good kisser. It was just a bit of fun, right?" Rachel slumped a little, but nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, after that – "

"Can you just skip to the relevant parts, please? Judging by what you've told me so far, I think I'd prefer to not have a blow-by-blow account of spin the bottle."

"Well, let's see. After we kissed – which was actually kind of fantastic – you sat in my lap for most of the game." Quinn blushed when she realized what she had said about their kiss. "Then me and Santana went to get refills. Santana went back first, and she told me that you were making out with Brittany – like full-on making out with tongues and hands in places hands shouldn't be. I came when I heard the yelling."

~S~

" – GOTS YOUR HANDS ALL OVER MY GIRLFRIEND YOU TINY GIRLFRIEND STEALING MIDGET?" Santana yelled in Rachel's face. Rachel appeared to trying to understand why everything was loud and angry. She thought parties were supposed to be fun.

"Stop the violence." Brittany slid out from under Rachel, setting her down on the couch. She tried to grab for her girlfriend's arm but Santana waved her off. "San, we were just playing the game."

Santana didn't hear her.

"You know what happens to people I catch mackin' on my girlfriend, Berry? COSAS MALA – mmmmm."

Rachel had decided that kissing hot girls was a lot more fun than getting yelled at. And, seeing as Santana was a hot girl, the solution seemed obvious, even in her drunken haze.

"See, San, I told you she was a good kisser." Santana was too shocked to do anything, so Rachel broke the kiss soon after it had started and left to find a more active partner. Santana had a dazed look on her face.

"Britt, I don't understand." She allowed Brittany to lead her away to the privacy of the bathroom.

"It's okay, that happened to me the first time kissed Rachel too."

Rachel, meanwhile had latched on to a new target.

"Sugar! Come give me some Sugar!"

~S~

"As fascinating as my drunken exploits are, I don't see how they are relevant to my nudity. Unless you're suggesting the five of us somehow engaged in int – " Quinn's eyes widened, and she cut Rachel off when she realized where that sentence was going.

"No! No, no no. I mean, sure with you, and _maybe_ Sugar. But San and Britt? Nooooooo. That's just – no. We're like sisters."

Several seconds passed before the implications of Quinn's statement hit them. Quinn adopted a deer in the headlights look, while Rachel just stared at her.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times, then cleared her throat. "So how exactly does – that particular event relate to my current situation?"

"At that point it was obvious you were pretty wasted, so after I dragged you off of Sugar, I brought you up here and tried to make you go to sleep."

~S~

Rachel had Quinn pressed up against the door of her bedroom, and was sucking on her neck. One of her hands had found its way up the back of Quinn's shirt and was trying to open her bra.

"Rach – mmm – no, Rach, stop." Rachel pulled away from Quinn's neck immediately. She slid her hand slowly down Quinn's side, only to have it slapped away. Rachel pouted. "No. We aren't doing _that_."

"But you brought me to your room."

"To sleep. That's all. You've had far too much to drink."

"But Quinn, you're so pretty." Rachel moved closer, pushing Quinn back up against the door. "I could just – "

"No!" Quinn grabbed Rachel by both arms and marched her over to the bed, making her sit down. "Stay there. And no touching!" she said with a wave of her finger.

Rachel stuck her tongue out once Quinn turned her back.

Quinn rummaged through her dresser, returning moments later with a shirt a pair of shorts. She handed the clothing to Rachel. "Go get changed in the bathroom." She pointed to a door next to her closet. "There's a couple new toothbrushes in one of the drawers if you want to brush your teeth. And call me if you need to puke. I don't want you to vom all over my stuff."

Rachel stumbled halfway to the bathroom, then stopped.

"Will you sleep with me, Quinn?" She giggled. "I don't mean like that. I just want someone to cuddle with."

Quinn knew she shouldn't. She was still sober enough to recognize that sharing a bed with Rachel wasn't the best idea. But she had long since lost her ability to resist Rachel.

"Fine. I'm going to be in the bathroom across the hall, just yell if you need me, 'kay?"

Rachel nodded, then ran into Quinn's bathroom.

Quinn ran downstairs and quickly determined that Sam and Blaine were the most sober and most trustworthy people present. She put them in charge of ensuring everyone either got home safe or found a place to sleep, dragged Santana and Brittany into the guest room farthest from her own bedroom, then changed and used the bathroom.

When she got back to her room several minutes after she had left, Rachel was still in the bathroom. "Rach? You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I just had – uh, trouble with the toothbrush. I'll be out in a minute."

Quinn sighed and shook her head. She turned off all of the lights apart from her reading lamp and got into bed. She failed to notice that both the clothes Rachel had worn to the party and the pyjamas Quinn had given her were laying on the floor by the bathroom.

The sound of Rachel fumbling with the lock drew Quinn's attention to the door just in time to see Rachel coming out.

"Naked cuddle time!"

She was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

Quinn tried not to look. Really. She just found it very hard to her eyes away from Rachel's long, tan legs, her – well, Quinn's brain basically shorted out at that point. When Quinn regained her senses, she found that Rachel had wrapped herself around her body.

"Rachel, maybe you could put some clothes on?"

"Shhhhh." Rachel reached up, attempting to stroke Quinn's hair. Her lack of coordination, though, meant she ended up lightly slapping the side of Quinn's face. "Cuddles."

"Rach." Quinn prodded her. "Rach?" She was asleep.

~S~

"Well, that explains it," Rachel said in a matter of fact way.

Quinn gaped at her for a second.

"You've done that before, haven't you?"

"No comment," Rachel said as her cheeks turned red. "So, Quinn before, when you said you wanted to have sex me – "

"I did not!"

" – did you mean you just wanted to 'hook up'" Rachel made air quotes around that "or are you interested in a relationship with me?" Quinn muttered something about having to go and shot up off the bed. Rachel threw off the covers and followed her, catching her just as she reached the door. "Quinn, wait. Why are you running away?"

Quinn found herself unable to look into Rachel's wide, hopeful eyes. She automatically dropped her gaze downwards. To Rachel's naked chest. Quinn tried to look somewhere else, forcing her eyes towards the window or her posters, but she kept sneaking glances at Rachel.

"Rachel, you're naked."

"I know. I haven't exactly had time to get dressed. Now stop avoiding my questions. Do you like me or not?"

"Well, I mean – uh, yeah," Quinn said, staring at her feet. Once she said it, she became more confident. She looked up, meeting Rachel's eyes. "Yes, Rachel, I like you. That's actually kind of the reason I had the party last night. I've been to scared to tell you, so I thought if we were both a bit buzzed I would be able to say it. But then you showed up drunk and you were all flirty and sexy and – and – "

Rachel started to lean in to Quinn, parting lips slightly. "No, Rach, wait." Rachel froze, a look of disbelief on her face. "It's just that I have really horrendous morning breath and I don't want you to remember our first ki – first sober kiss like that."

"Aww, that's sweet." She kissed Quinn on the cheek, then pulled her towards the bathroom. "Let's brush our teeth so I can kiss you properly."

"You know, I was wondering what Puck did to get you so pissed off last night," Quinn said.

Rachel giggled.

"He said I couldn't 'pick up babes' because I 'have no game'. Guess I proved him wrong, huh?"


End file.
